


A fading memory

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Muldoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fading memory

**Author's Note:**

> [Sweety_Mutant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant) and I get never tired to do challenges! This time, we used a prompt sentence on [this post](http://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts) after choosing a random number. The five words sentence was: "And slowly... I was forgotten."  
>  You can read her entry for FFXII fandom [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7385356)!
> 
> (Edit : I finally decided to use contractions to fit better with Muldoon's voice, since it's a First Person POV. AO3 counts now 101 words, but other word counters show 100 words.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Sails or its characters... and that's probably for the better!

I was happy, being part of this crew. I had good friends there: Joji, Dooley, Dobbs… Logan too, before he ran away with Charlotte.

I always thought I’d die by their side. In battle. It’d have been fine. Instead, I drowned in the _Walrus_ ’s hold.

I was so afraid of dying this way… But at least I wasn’t alone. Silver was here, holding strongly my hand and looking at me with tears in his eyes. I forgot my fears, stopped fighting my fate.

And slowly… I was forgotten… as many of my brothers before me… and as many will be…

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I should stop writing about the death of _Walrus_ 's crew members... Who would it be next? Joshua? Logan? Dobbs? *sighs*


End file.
